


Rage

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt for the Norsekink LiveJournal community:</p><p>During the argument on the flying machine, Thor stopped himself from striking Loki. Maybe it was because Loki was bound and defenseless. Maybe it it because Thor didn't want to disappoint their mother. But what if he didn't stop himself. What if he hit Loki, and once he started he couldn't stop. Jane is still out of it so there is no one there to stop Thor from releasing all his pain out on Loki. In a blind fury Thor just keeps hitting him until Loki stops struggling and speaking because of the pain. Only then does Thor realize what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't intended to be an alternate lead-in to how Loki & Thor arrived in Svartelheim to face Malakith. I'm so, so sorry, Loki...

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor accused.

"Who put me there? _Who put me there?_ " Loki railed. He was furious and he missed his mother. He blamed himself for her death, his last words to her ringing in his head.

"You know damn well who! You know _damn_ well!" roared Thor, clenching his fist, grabbing Loki by the front of his coat, poised as if to strike.

Loki's features softened. He knew Thor. His bark was worse than his bite. And then he felt the blow land hard, felt the sickening crack as his nose broke. Tasted the metallic taste of blood. Horrified, he looked down as blood ran down his chest. He gasped, unable to breathe through his nose properly.

Then Thor hit him again. Instinctively, Loki raised his bound hands in front of his face to shield it from further harm, but that action only seemed to further anger the God of Thunder. He punched Loki hard in the belly, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to double over, grunting and wincing in agony. He panted as Thor continued to deliver punches to his skull and the side of his face.

Loki straightened up, vision beginning to blur, thoughts unable to focus on anything but the pain. "Th-" he tried to choke out a plea to the one he'd once called brother, spitting up blood.

Thor's next punch found Loki's mouth, and the God of Mischief felt several of his teeth break. Thor took advantage of the raven-haired god's shock and kneed him as hard as he could in the groin, relishing the way Loki collapsed to the floor of the craft, writhing in agony.

Now that he was completely prone, Thor preyed on the smaller god's vulnerable position, kicking him with his heavy boots wherever he found an open spot. His mind was blank, his vision blurred by white spots of fury. He concentrated on nothing but the satisfying, sickening thuds of boot against body.

Blackness slowly washed over Loki as he stopped struggling. Blood was pouring from his mouth, nose, and ears.

Thor panted as he landed one last blow to Loki's lower back, realizing the God of Mischief had stopped struggling. He wasn't making a sound. He blinked several times in rapid succession at the motionless form at his feet.

What had he done...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Thor's violent outburst are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to explain it but had an understanding with myself that if prompted, I would.

With a blinding flash of light, Odin stood before Thor in the craft. He glared at his son before toeing Loki cautiously. Thor's next memory was the familiar tugging behind his belly button as he was pulled through the Bifrost back to Asgard.

"Get them to the healing room! _Now!_ " he ordered the surprised guards as they carried Loki and Jane off.

Odin turned to face Thor, his features contorted with fury. "You have once again disregarded my orders, you fool! What happens if your br-if Loki dies? I cannot hope to protect you," he said sadly.

"Father. Forgive me. I know not what came over me. My grief for Mother...I was not in my right mind,"

"My king," interrupted the guard. "Forgive me. The healers were unable to save the prisoner,"

Thor regarded the man cooly. "What of Jane?"

"She is stable and asking for you,"

Thor looked defiantly at Odin. "I am going to her,"

The Allfather gave a single nod. "At least it is finally done,"

***

"Jane," Thor said worriedly, kneeling beside the mortal's bed.

"What happened to me?"

"Malekith. The Aether. It is still in you,"

She nodded dully. "And they'll come for me," she finished in realization.

"I'll find a way to protect you,"

"Like you protected Loki?" she quietly observed. "How is he?"

"Loki is...dead,"

The Midgardian woman nodded, a satisfied smirk playing at her lips. "Thank you for saving me,"

"I've not saved you yet, Jane, but you have my word..."

He was cut off my a deafening crash somewhere in the palace, followed by the wail of the alarm. The Dark Elves had arrived, and would soon lay waste to Asgard...


End file.
